Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to a reflection sight comprising at least one lens arranged on an object side of the reflection sight and bearing a partially reflecting layer.
Reflection sights are known from EP 651 225 A1 and EP 018 449 A1 which have on the object side a lens which is provided with a partially reflecting layer. At least this lens bearing the partially reflecting layer is arranged at a tilt angle to the optical axis. Aberrations result from this tilted arrangement of the lens system on the object side. These aberrations have an unfavorable appearance to the user when observing his target object through the reflection sight.
A portable firearm equipped with a targeting device is known from EP431 097 B1. In the case of this portable firearm, a light beam is directed at the target object, the light beam being directed parallel to the barrel of the firearm and being produced by a laser diode. The light beam is coupled-in by means of a light guide, which is provided at the end with a collimator lens.
The invention has as its object to provide a reflection sight with an improved imaging quality.
A further object of the invention is to provide a reflection sight, which is in readiness for unexpected use.
The objects of the invention are attained by a reflection sight comprising at least one lens arranged on an object side of the reflection sight and bearing a partially reflecting layer, said lens bearing said partially reflecting layer being arranged perpendicular to a mid-axis of the reflection sight and a reflection sight comprising a light source that is electrically operated, and a solar cell that provides electrical energy for said light source.
By the measure which arranges the lens bearing the partially reflecting layer at right angles to the mid-axis of the reflection sight, aberrations which originate from the arrangement of the mid-axis of the reflection sight at an angle to the perpendicular to the mid-axis are avoided.
It has been found to be advantageous to provide the marking of the sight by means of a light beam which is reflected at the partially reflecting layer back into the user""s eye, with the light beam propagating along an axis which coincides with the mid-axis.
It has been found to be advantageous to arrange the light source on the mid-axis, the light beam for the provision of a sight marking being emergent from this light source.
It has been found to be advantageous to use a LED as the light source. In an advantageous embodiment example, the light source is arranged on a transparent support, which preferably occludes the reflection sight on the side assigned to the user.
It has been found to be advantageous to arrange the electrical leads to the light source as thin leads so that when in use they do not appear visible to the user.
It has been found to be advantageous to form, on the edge region of the support element, contact faces which are connected to the light source by the leads.
It has been found to be advantageous to provide the reflection sight with a solar cell, by means of which at least the energy required for the operation of the light source can be provided. By the provision of the solar cell, the reflection sight is always in readiness under conditions of sufficient light to permit shooting.
Provision can be made to associate with the solar cell an energy storage means, also termed a storage battery, which is charged with electrical energy by the solar cell at times when there is more electrical energy than required for the operation of the light source, and is discharged during operation of the reflection sight in times of twilight or when the marksman is positioned in shadow.
It has been found to be advantageous to provide the solar cell or else the battery with an ammeter so that the light intensity can be detected. It can be provided that, on falling below a predetermined boundary value, the light source of the reflection sight is switched off in order to save energy. The boundary value is preferably chosen such that aiming is no longer possible under such lighting conditions. In such embodiments, it has been found to be advantageous to provide an actuating element by means of which the light source of the reflection sight can be switched on or off, contrary to the control, which is provided. By this means, the reflection sight can be set in operation even when falling below the boundary value and even when the marksman is in darkness.